


Merhur adopts Harry

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Morgana (Merlin), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Kid Fic, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Redeemed Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, The Old Religion (Merlin), everybody returns with him, mom morgana (Merlin), parent merthur, toddler Mordred (Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Merlin and Harry Potter crossover that I have in mind and that I want to give as Idea or anything. I do not know if it's okay, tho, it's not a challenge, not a prompt, but an orphaned idea that I want people to take or get inspired from.





	Merhur adopts Harry

**Author's Note:**

> If it's other and need to get moved on, please comment and say where I should put it, I do not want to be an arse, but I don't know where to put it, as it's not a challenge, not a meme prompt.

Hello, I have this idea of a crossover for a Harry Potter and Merlin fanfiction for months but I couldn't find any time nor enough inspiration to be able to write it. That's why I decided to give it up for adoption AND for anyone that actually wanted to take the idea and make it his own. I

hope that it's okay, tho. So basically, this is the idea.

****

#  **Summary or explainations**

:

Merlin feelt it; in his heart, his magic, his gut and his soul. Arthur had returned.

His Arthur is alive, after hundreds of years; he was going to give up on his return. He rushed; as he can with his REALLY old bones, to where everything ended. The lake. Where he, truly, could find his king and friend (and the only person he really loved) alive, and as young as he saw him for the first time; twenty, godly body, shining eyes. He could not take off his eyes from him, until someone cough and Merlin turned his head to see who interupted him.

Arthur was not alone. Everybody were here; Leon; Gaius; Percival; Elyan; Gwaine; his queen and friend Gwen; Lancelot, alive as well; a good Morgana: and a toddler (1 to 2 years old) that was Mordred. His mother too But the most important was Arthur, that he missed. Merlin's body had changed as then and he was as young as when he come to Camelot for the first time. When he sees him Arthur come to him and complain about how he was late and then kisses him.

Merlin learned few minutes later after apologizing to gwen for her husband's behavious, that Gwen was with Lancelot and they want to get married. WHile his mother and Gaius were an item as well as Gawain and Percival

__

##  _2 Years TIme skip later_

,

Merlin and Arthur were visiting their friends that had buy a house in Surrey: a nice neighbour where having homosexual friends would not disguise like in Privet Drive, because they were expecting to welcome their third family member. The two decided to go have a late evening or night walk and ended up in a park where a 3 or 4 years old really tiny boy was siting on the floor. Merlin knew he had magic so he decided to talk to him; he discovered that he is waiting for his uncle and that his name was either Freak or Boy - that make him want to talk with his "relatives" while arthur wanted to kick their arses- so the couple decided to go with him and bring him home.

The dursley's house was sold and empty, besided the cupboard under the stairs, that was the boy's room - Arthur was furious- and that mad Merlin realize who this boy is; it was **Harry-James-Bloody-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter** that is the last boy born of the Old Religion (just like him) that's how the two decidedto adopt him; as Merlin know what would happen to him if he goes to an orphanage - aka Tom - and he knew that this old bad grand-father that will do whatever he need to for the 'great good' that is Dumbledor will do something bad as well orwill take him to the Dursley, again.

They needed to take care of him. In the magical way. They both decided to do a blood adoption within the magical community, in secret, with the help of the goblins and discovered that Dumbledor had done a lot of things and even did nt help someone that is innocent and that was sent to azkaban (aka Sirius). Harry Potter became their blood adopted son and they decided to live in Merlin's propriety that is next to the one Morganais living with her significant other and her adoptive son; Mordred.

(you can change some things if you want; follow the mandatory things, obviously)

\----

****

####  **What I want (Mandatory if you adopt this story)**

* Merthur and Gwencelot

* Their friends are alive again (add as many as friends as you want, maybe some ennemis as well)

* Good Morgana

* Morgana adopted Mordred with someone (wherever you want)

* Merlin and Arthur blood adopted Merlin

* Harry and Mordred are friends and nearly the same age.

* Merlin in a Perseltongue speaker thus Harry inherited it from him

* Albion is the magical UK

* They know about the Horcrux but Merlin don't know how to take it off or kill it yet

* Grand-father Gaius and Grand-mother Hunit

* Their friends are like aunts and uncles to Harry and Mordred

* Merlin and Arthur are good parents and one is stricter than other when they need to

* Slightly magical Arthus (when angry or imortant and strong emotions)

* Harry is the Old Religions son, like merlin

* Smart harry

* they changed Harry name to something more "noble" or from a royal family yet, in Hogwarts, he still is Harry Potter

* Harry's life is a secret for now.

* NO HINNY (Harry and Ginny)

* Harry with Mordred, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Fred/george, Neville, Hannah, or anyone besides Ginny, the greengrasses, pansy and Milicent

* Dumbledore is manipulative and want to be the game master and be the greatest hero of the "Great good"

****

####  **What I would want (Like some things that I would really like to see but that are not THAT important.**

  


* Mother hen Arthur that is overprotective (like a mom)

* Gwaine that try to corrupt Harry and Mordred to do some mischief

* mpreg (?) ** If you are against it, it's okay !

* Harry that is a dragonlord

* One of the others that is magical as well (rheir close friends) 

* Gwen's child is awizard/witch

* Some of their friends that did not make it were reincarnated

* Dudley Dursley is a wizzard (that would be funny !)

that's all, thanks !


End file.
